


Одно-единственное

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows - 高橋ヒロシ | Takahashi Hiroshi, Crows Zero (Movies), ワンダフルライフ | After Life (1998)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Это несправедливо. И даже не то, что пришлось умереть!
Kudos: 1





	Одно-единственное

Это несправедливо. И даже не то, что пришлось умереть. Хотя еще недавно Макио Бито, лидер академии Хосен, злился до невозможности, что так произошло. Мало того, что из-за судзурановского ублюдка Хосен упустил победу, находясь от нее в каких-то двух шагах, так и умирать пришлось на грязном асфальте, не дождавшись скорой. В полной тишине, отрезавшей, словно бетонными стенами, от внешнего мира. Макио мог поклясться, что слышал, как капала его кровь. Звук был неприятным и очень отчетливым, как будто кто-то с одинаковыми промежутками времени кидал камешки в речку. 

Интересно, а на что походила лужа крови рядом с уже мертвым телом? И насколько большой она была? Каваниши стоило собой гордиться. Судзуран победил. Вот только... Ребята из вороньей школы пусть и казались порой полными отморозками, но свой кодекс чести блюли не хуже Хосена. Вряд ли они скажут своему лидеру спасибо за такую победу. Хотя, кто знает насколько сильно может ослепить человека жажда победить во что бы то ни стало. Незадолго до финальной битвы с Судзураном Макио начал видеть подобное желание в глазах Тайги. Жаль, что он так и не смог объяснить другу, что победа победой, но жизнь вокруг тоже не стоит сбрасывать со счетов. 

Впрочем, он не сумел сказать и многого другого. То, что пришлось умереть так рано, точно оправданием не являлось. Зато было больно от осознания, сколько всего пришлось упустить. Нельзя считать, что впереди много времени и все успеешь. Потому что неизвестно, где и когда отведенное тебе время закончится. В случае с Макио все решил нож Нобору Каваниши. И все же — неужели глава Судзурана действительно шел убивать? Или просто не рассчитал силы удара? Что бы там не навыдумывал о лидере Хосена Каваниши, это точно было далеко от реальности. Ведь он совсем не знал, каков настоящий Макио Бито. 

Как и Тайга. Жаль, но он так толком и не понял, каким стал Макио в Хосене. Это оказалось по-настоящему обидно, ведь Тайга Наруми не был для Макио просто приятелем. И сейчас, сидя в саду, наполненном одуряющими запахами разноцветных цветов, о Тайге не удавалось надолго забыть. Даже если думал про родителей и братьев. О чем бы не размышлял Макио, он все равно возвращался мыслями к лучшему другу. Которому точно сейчас больнее. Живым всегда больнее, ведь на то она и жизнь, чтобы чувствовать намного острее, чем после смерти.

И от этого было еще несправедливее то, что просил сделать Такаши — парень, встретивший Макио по прибытии и объяснивший, что будет дальше. Такого тяжелого задания ему никогда не задавали. Даже самый трудный выбор, который приходилось делать, пока Макио был жив, не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что требовалось сейчас. 

Третий день был уже на исходе, но просмотрев почти все кассеты, где с подробностями была записана его жизнь от самого рождения, Макио не принял решения. Да и как можно выбрать одно единственное воспоминание, если их так много? Важных и не очень, тех, которые стоило помнить, и тех, о которых хотелось забыть... И что делать с чувствами и ощущениями, возникающими, когда в памяти всплывал тот или иной момент? Да, его жизнь была не слишком длинной, но разве это означало, что вспомнить нечего? Дурацкие правила! Даже после смерти не удавалось от них освободиться. 

Дошло до того, что Макио один раз сорвался, когда к нему подошла девчонка, помогающая Такаши, и спросила, не выбрал ли он воспоминание. Правда за «глупую курицу» он попозже извинился, сорвав и подарив девчонке самый красивый цветок в саду. Пусть потом и пришлось выслушать целую лекцию от местной фурии. И тут же вспомнился Тайга, получивший по первое число от родителей, когда полицейский застукал его, ополовинившим клумбу с тюльпанами недалеко от дома Макио. Куда он собирался тащить их дальше, Тайга взрослым так и не признался. 

Но все вопросы отпали сами собой, когда Тайга, сбежавший после родительской головомойки из-под домашнего ареста, вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки потрепанный белый цветок и с гордым видом поставил его в вазу в комнате Макио. Сколько им было тогда лет? Тайга заканчивал первый класс средней школы, а Макио — третий. Незадолго до «тюльпанового» инцидента они и познакомились. 

Тайга тогда зачитывался стихами и книжками своей матери, всему предпочитавшей любовные романы с кучей страданий. А потом творил что-то невообразимое, за что ему постоянно влетало. Тайга из средней школы был мало похож на парня из верхушки Хосена. Только он так и не понял, что Макио почти не изменился со времени их первой встречи. Стал резче, молчаливее, создавая образ настоящего лидера, но все равно остался собой. Одиноким волком — может быть. Но не бесчувственным автоматом, запрограммированным только на победу и не умеющим задумываться, какими способами она будет достигнута. 

Но Тайга с удовольствием подхватил эту мишуру. Может, ему было так проще? Может быть, таким он всегда и хотел его видеть? Этих может набиралось до бесконечности. Кипящая в крови жажда побеждать порой превращала Макио в настоящий ураган, сносящий все на своем пути к цели, и Тайга это прекрасно видел и чувствовал. Вспышки ярости, когда Макио противоречили, тоже никто не отменял. Но это не значило, что он постоянно был таким. Ведь дома Макио продолжал запоем читать книжки или вместе с младшими братьями ломал голову над сложными моделями самолетов, параллельно решая задачки по математике для Тацуи, которому та никак не давалась.

Тайга же явно создал себе из Макио настоящую икону. Сильный лидер, неистовый в драках, которому ни до чего, кроме победы Хосена над выскочками, посмевшими бросить вызов, не было никакого дела. Почему он не желал отказаться от этого представления, Макио никогда не спрашивал, оставляя серьезные разговоры на потом. Что ж, это решение тоже оказалось ошибочным. Больше даже просто поговорить с Тайгой не удастся, не то чтобы прояснить некоторые вопросы. Честно говоря, лучше бы разрешили эти три дня проводить с близкими людьми, чтобы доделать то, что умерший не успел сделать при жизни. Сказать то, что по каким-то причинам не сумел раньше. Такое времяпрепровождение в разы лучше тупых посиделок в саду или четырех стенах, размышляя, какое воспоминание лучше.

Макио ударил ногой по каменному ограждению клумбы с цветами, которые видел только на картинках в энциклопедии флоры всего мира. Он и не знал, что такие могут расти в Японии. И в который раз одернул себя — какая разница, какие цветы могут тут цвести, а какие нет, ведь этого все равно кроме мертвых никто не увидит. Ну разве только фурия, которая таскается с утра с огромной лейкой, будто шланга тут не предусмотрено. 

Макио встал и направился к себе. Осталось досмотреть всего одну кассету и понять, наконец, что было самым важным. Скоро ведь окончательно стемнеет и времени останется совсем ничего. Но неужели решение может быть так и не принято? Судя по утреннему поведению Такаши, подобный исход был не слишком хорошим для всех. 

Макио вздрогнул от неожиданно холодного порыва ветра, налетевшего словно из ниоткуда. И тут же пришло воспоминание: вечер, который они с Тайгой провели на крыше Хосена.

Это было не так уж и давно, даже странно, что мысль о нем так ни разу и не появилась. Они стояли совсем рядом на самом верху крыши, опираясь на перила и рассматривая мир, который жил за пределами Хосена. В полумраке можно было уже с трудом различить черты лица друг друга, а ощущение покоя, словно легким покрывалом, отсекало все ненужное. Макио тогда не притворялся никем, просто наслаждался легким ветерком. И точно знал, что именно сейчас, даже сам того не осознавая, Тайга принимает его тем, кем он был на самом деле. Не приписывает ему несуществующие способности и не считает, что он готов на все, лишь бы никогда не спускаться вниз с вершины Хосена. Темнота скрыла все ненастоящее, показывая Макио Тайге живым человеком, а не выдуманным идолом, которому нужно поклоняться и за которым следует идти даже по крови и мертвым телам. Тогда Макио был просто счастлив. Глупо счастлив. И был по-настоящему жив. 

Макио поднял голову и посмотрел на ветки деревьев, колыхающихся от резких порывов. Мимо пролетело несколько ярких лепестков — цветы тоже разрешили себе поиграть с ветром. Именно в этот момент Макио и принял решение. Надо же, а ответ на самый трудный вопрос оказался таким простым.

— Бито-сан, с вами все в порядке? — Макио развернулся на знакомый голос. Такаши очень внимательно смотрел на него. — Может, вам стоит вернуться к себе и еще раз посмотреть на вашу жизнь?

— Нет, — Макио улыбнулся, видя, как тревога уходит из глаз Такаши. — Теперь уже не надо. Я знаю, какое воспоминание я возьму с собой.


End file.
